The present invention relates generally to image processing, and more particularly to generating real-size product images.
A projector or image projector is an optical device that projects an image (or moving images) onto a surface, commonly a projection screen. Many projectors create an image by shining a light through a small transparent lens, but some newer types of projectors can project the image directly, by using lasers. A virtual retinal display, or retinal projector, is a projector that projects an image directly on the retina instead of using an external projection screen. A common type of projector used today is called a video projector. Video projectors are digital replacements for earlier types of projectors such as slide projectors and overhead projectors. These earlier types of projectors were mostly replaced with digital video projectors throughout the 1990s and early 2000s (decade), but old analog projectors are still used in some cases. Some newer types of projectors include handheld projectors that use lasers or LEDs to project images.